The present disclosure relates generally to receiving and displaying content on electronic devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. The background information discussed herein should provide the reader with a better understanding of various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
When viewing electronic content, a user may view the content using a variety of devices. The devices may have different display capabilities, operating systems, and/or applications running thereon. However, the electronic content that the user is viewing may not be formatted for the electronic device. Some electronic devices may download all content in a generic format and may attempt to display the content in the generic format. Alternatively, the electronic devices may download all content in a generic format and attempt to display the content in a format more suitable for displaying the content on the electronic device. However, by downloading all content, the electronic device allocates substantial processing resources and bandwidth to downloading and converting the content.
In some situations, content may be stored in device-specific formats, but in such situations, a designer changes content each time that a change in the content is desired. Thus, any changes to the content may include repetitive changes to each specific content format.